<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>it's the climb by trixstar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26813998">it's the climb</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixstar/pseuds/trixstar'>trixstar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hubert Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Banter, F/F, Gen, Hubert Week 2020, Humor, M/M, Rock Climbing, Swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:20:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26813998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixstar/pseuds/trixstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone had apparently thought bringing Hubert to a rock-climbing facility would be the best way to spend his birthday.</p><p>Hubert would kill whoever that someone was.</p><p>Written for Hubert Week Day 1 Prompt: Heights</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dorothea Arnault/Edelgard von Hresvelg, Edelgard von Hresvelg &amp; Hubert von Vestra, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra, Hubert von Vestra &amp; Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hubert Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Hubert Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>it's the climb</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>can you believe there's no rock climbing tag on ao3?? anyways yes hubert week IM HYPED starting things off with this ol thing bc i thought it'd be funny :&gt; just a quick disclaimer that i've never actually gone rock climbing and any and all info about that was taken from these trusty article right here: https://www.self.com/story/indoor-rock-climbing-101 &amp; https://trublueclimbing.com/blog/what-is-belaying.html</p><p>some important info! just a warning that hubert swears a lot in his head and that everyone's in college at this point in time </p><p>enjoy!</p><p>yes the title is taken from miley cyrus' song. iconic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hubert was going to kill whoever thought this was a good idea.</p><p>He’s not kidding. If Edelgard or <em> anyone </em> for that matter could finally just come clean about which one of their <em> brilliant </em> friends had thought this <em> genius </em> idea up, Hubert would come after them with no hesitation. He had his ways. He would find them and he would kill them. Mark his words. Mark his last wor-</p><p>“We’re here!” Caspar’s voice booms out from the driver’s seat, the only warning for when their little rented van comes to a screeching halt. Hubert’s head hits the back of Edelgard’s seat with an audible <em> thump </em> and though she snickers at the impact, she is polite enough not to comment. Small blessings.</p><p>Beside Hubert, Linhardt startles from his two hour power nap, rubbing at his eyes and stretching his neck around after lifting his head from Ferdinand’s shoulder. </p><p>“Are we already? Shame, I wanted to sleep some more.”</p><p>“I would have no objections to that,” Hubert grits out drily, ignoring the disapproving tut Dorothea makes in the front seat and Petra’s sad little whine. </p><p>Linhardt snorts. “I wasn’t aware you slept.”</p><p>“Contrary to popular belief, vampires do need the occasional rest.”</p><p>Beside Edelgard, Bernadetta whimpers and, okay, that was mean of him, but Hubert can’t deny taking pleasure in how easily she scares.</p><p>“Shall we exit the van now?” Petra’s eyes shine as she asks. At least <em> someone </em> is excited.</p><p>“Let’s!” Dorothea chirps and with that Caspar unlocks the doors.</p><p>They pile out of the van with varying degrees of energy, Petra all but hopping out before offering a hand to Bernadetta. The smaller girl takes it shakily as she steps off, Edelgard following after quickly. Ferdinand, unusually quiet, comes after her, then Linhardt and, finally, Hubert. Caspar and Dorothea disembark their seats at the same time and meet the group with matching wide grins. Hubert feels exasperated just looking at them.</p><p>“Here we are! Doesn’t it look neat?!”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>In Hubert’s humble opinion, the interior of <em> Adrestia’s Rocky Heights,</em> a “premier rock-climbing facility for all-ages” is just as disgustingly tasteless as its exterior. </p><p>Would anyone listen if he told them though? <em> No </em>, so Hubert holds his tongue.</p><p>Petra and Caspar make a beeline for what looks like the receptionist's desk, walls of equipment lined behind it and sign-up sheets visible on its surface. To Hubert’s surprise, Ferdinand hastens to get there as well, dragging Dorothea by the arm. <em> Huh</em>, Hubert didn’t know he liked rock-climbing.</p><p>“You know, you could at least <em> pretend </em> to be a little happy about it, Hubert.”</p><p>Hubert pinches the bridges of his nose. How Edelgard had suddenly found his way to his side without him noticing doesn’t surprise him. The girl could be just as sneaky as him when the occasion called for it.</p><p>“I wasn’t under the impression any of this was something to be happy about.”</p><p>Edelgard rolls her eyes fondly. “It’s your birthday, Hubert. This is your party. Enjoy it. We put quite a lot of effort into this.”</p><p>And that’s the thing.</p><p>It <em> is </em> Hubert’s birthday and he <em> was </em> going to celebrate. Begrudgingly. Celebratory lunch with Edelgard, maybe a coffee dat- <em> meet-up </em> with Ferdinand after. Because that’s become a thing and he could no longer convince anyone he didn’t actually enjoy them. Then a “surprise” dinner with the rest of their merry, little gang surely planned by the cunning Dorothea because she never listens to Hubert when he tells them he doesn’t want a party, no, <em> everything </em> always has to be celebrated. </p><p>And he would’ve enjoyed it, he supposed. At the end of the day, he always found himself enjoying his friends’ company one way or another. Not exactly the most ideal situation for him, but honestly? Anything beats <em> this.</em></p><p>Because nothing goes his way at all this year. He’d been woken up at the crack-ass of dawn with a pillow to the face and Edelgard’s mischievous grin before being pushed into a crappy rental van with, lo and behold, the rest of the gang looking far too chipper for this time of day (except Linhardt, who’d already been asleep and Bernadetta who seemed to be the only one who cared about the dark look on Hubert’s face, hiding behind Petra as a result.)</p><p>Daresay the only thing that has worked in his favor today was how Ferdinand was gracious enough to offer him a cup of his favorite coffee upon entering the van, smiling sheepishly and holding out the styrofoam with a fond, apologetic look. So what if it had taken Hubert a split second to take it? No one would ever have to know.</p><p>The comfort of his coffee doesn’t last long though because as soon as Dorothea tells him their destination, it tastes like mud on his tongue.</p><p>“How, pray tell, am I exactly supposed to enjoy this?” Hubert glares down at Edelgard. “You of all people know how I <em> loathe </em> heights. Which one of you geniuses thought this would make for an appropriate celebration?”</p><p>Edelgard shakes her head. “We didn’t tell you then and we’re not telling you now. Our mastermind was very insistent on remaining anonymous.”</p><p>“Was it you?” Edelgard may be his best friend, but she could also be his biggest torturer, relationship with Dorothea only adding to his stress.</p><p>“I will neither confirm nor deny that.”</p><p>“It’s not you,” Hubert is sure of it now.</p><p>“<em>Anyway</em>,” she changes the subject with a wave of her hand, “we all thought this would be a great opportunity to conquer your fears and, really, isn’t that the best present?”</p><p>Hubert blinks. “Are you listening to yourself right now?”</p><p>Edelgard’s smile fades into an “Shut up, Dorothea gave us a spiel in case you became too ‘annoyingly Hubert.’”</p><p>He rolls his eyes. “And, of course, as her dutiful girlfriend, you obeyed.”</p><p>Edelgard raises an amused eyebrow. “Is that a compliment, Hubert?”</p><p>“No, I’m calling you whipped,” he responds, deadpan.</p><p>Dorothea hardly seems pleased to return to them locked in a heated shoving battle. She clears her throat to signal her presence and both Hubert and Edelgard stop at the sight of her disapproving glare. Pair that with the very <em> throwable </em> equipment in her arms, she makes a menacing sight. Behind her, holding his own sets of harnesses and shoes, even Ferdinand looks mildly scared.</p><p>“<em>Hubie,</em> <em>Edie.</em>”</p><p>A quick kiss on the cheek from Edelgard is enough to calm her, but the girl still pouts admonishingly at them, at Hubert specifically. He doesn’t suppose a peck from him will work as well as it did for Edelgard.</p><p>“What are all those?” he asks instead, gesturing at the items in their hands.</p><p>Dorothea’s pout dissipates. “Why, rock-climbing gear, of course!” She unceremoniously plops a harness into Edelgard’s waiting hands. “Ferdie was kind enough to grab you a set. The staff taught us how to put them on and secure everything. Best get into it now while we’re still the only ones here,” she finishes, smiling brightly.</p><p>“No.” Hubert’s tone is defiant.</p><p>Dorothea snorts. “You’re going to get left behind, Hubie. Look, everyone else is already prepping.”</p><p>And, sure enough, one cursory glance around the otherwise empty lobby of the facility tells Hubert that that is, unfortunately, the case. Though Linhardt is barely standing, Caspar seems to have no problem tying his shoes for him. How he’d gotten the man into a harness is beyond him. Beside them, Petra is patiently coaching Bernadetta into her own harness, holding one shaking hand and showering the older girl with encouraging compliments. Hubert sighs.</p><p>“Dorothea, I’m not going to climb any walls.”</p><p>He doesn’t miss the look she and Edelgard share nor the one they unexpectedly send Ferdinand. He had a feeling he was missing somethi-</p><p>“We should’ve known you’d put up resistance as soon as we got here,” Dorothea sighs dramatically.</p><p>Hubert scoffs. “You didn’t exactly give me an opportunity to voice my thoughts.” No, Hubert had been awakened rudely, told to wear comfortable clothes (which are a <em> far </em> cry from his usual wardrobe, thank you very much), and rushed into a vehicle only for any concerns of his to be drowned out by the High School Musical soundtrack.</p><p>“It was a surprise!”</p><p>“A surprise you actually thought I’d partake in knowing my… <em> aversion </em> to high places?”</p><p>No, he wasn’t going to say fear, Hubert didn’t <em> fear </em> heights, he only disliked them. Greatly. They’re two completely different things.</p><p>“Hubert,” Edelgard chimes in, “come on, this is a great-”</p><p>“I’m not listening to your spiel again.”</p><p>“I was about to say <em> chance, </em> not <em> opportunity- </em>”</p><p>“Hubie, come on, we’re already here, it’s going to be fun!”</p><p>“Dorothea, I said I wouldn’t-”</p><p>“Hubert, we promise not to pressure you into anything you can’t handle-”</p><p>“Then you shouldn’t have forced me her-”</p><p>“Hubert, if I may?”</p><p>Hubert, Edelgard, and Dorothea stop bickering at the sound of Ferdinand’s voice. He looks unexpectedly determined as he steps forward. What surprises Hubert even more is how quickly the girls are to back away. He doesn’t notice the smirks behind their hands. How could he when it’s Ferdinand commanding his attenti-</p><p>Oh, <em> fuck.</em> No, this was unfair. How is he supposed to handle Ferdinand? This is wrong, an injustice. Fuck. Dorothea and Edelgard probably planned for their argument to escalate, so the man could get involved. <em> Fuck </em> this. <em>Why.</em> </p><p>When Ferdinand takes his hands, it takes everything in Hubert to conceal his blush. </p><p>“I know you are afra-”</p><p>“Dislike,” he can’t help but interject.</p><p>“I know you <em> dislike</em>,” Ferdinand amends, “heights, but we as a group thought this would be good for you. You yourself have told me about how you’ve been wanting to be rid of your fea- <em> dislike</em>. Why not try?” Ferdinand chances a smile that makes his knees go weak. “We promise not to pressure you into anything <em> too </em> out of your comfort zone. I looked up this place online, they have short walls I’m sure you can scale. Just… It can’t hurt to give it a go, can it?”</p><p>In the silence after, Hubert can practically feel the seven pairs of eyes that bore into him. What is he supposed to say? What does everyone expect him to do? Stupid questions, really.</p><p>He could never say no to Ferdinand.</p><p>“Fine,” he finally breathes out. Caspar whoops behind them, evidence that the whole exchange had indeed been watched by all. Edelgard and Dorothea look triumphant as they share an indecipherable look. Foreign as it may be, Hubert does not like it at all.</p><p>“Wonderful,” Ferdinand says, beaming. (<em>Fuck.</em>)</p><p>“Great work, Ferdie,” Dorothea claps an arm on his shoulder, “time to get into gear then!” She winks mischievously at Hubert. “Hubie, you don’t have to worry about a thing. Ferdie will <em> help secure your equipment.</em>”</p><p>The men both seem to choke on air at the remark.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“So you just,” Ferdinand stretches the fabric of the harness at his feet, “stick your feet into these two leg loops like you did with the waist loop. Like putting on pants.” </p><p>Hubert nods, taking hold of Ferdinand’s shoulders and doing as he instructed. No, he was not going to focus about the… absurdity of their position. Or how suggestive it was when viewed at a different angle.</p><p>Damn Dorothea and the faux scandalous expression she donned when Ferdinand had gotten on his knees.</p><p>“Have you done this before?” Hubert asks. A distraction. What he needs.</p><p>Ferdinand looks up at him, sheepish. “My father used to take me to his country club. Not much to do when it rained, so I took it upon myself to make use of the indoor rock-climbing facility they had.”</p><p>Hubert snorts. A country club with a <em> rock-climbing facility. </em> How perfectly in-line with Ludwig von Aegir’s… <em> lavish </em> tastes.</p><p>“I’d have thought you’d be riding horses at a country club.”</p><p>Ferdinand pouts. “I can’t very well ride horses in the rain, can I?</p><p>“I didn’t think you’d let something as… <em> miniscule </em> as the weather dictate your actions,” he smirks albeit having absolutely no idea where he was going with this. Really, <em> where </em>.</p><p>Ferdinand snorts. “The weather? <em> Miniscule?</em> Just because it’s your birthday doesn’t mean you’re suddenly invincible, Hubert.”</p><p>He releases an amused breath. “Maybe not the appropriate word, but reminding me of my mortality is hardly the way to respond.”</p><p>“Ah, I forgot you didn’t like being reminded of how <em> ancient </em> you are.”</p><p>“Watch your tone, Aegir. I seem to recall you only being a few years younger than me.”</p><p>“Keyword: <em> younger.</em>”</p><p>If Ferdinand’s smile is able to make Hubert go weak in the knees then the smirk adorning his handsome features takes an even bigger toll on him, the tips of his ears turning pink and, wow, was his heart beating stupidly fast. Quip. Think of a <em> quip- </em></p><p>“Well-”</p><p>“Hey, Hubert!”</p><p>Both Ferdinand and Hubert turn to Caspar. He has his hands on his hips, foot tapping impatiently. Adding in the harness that Hubert personally thought resembled a diaper, the blue-haired man looked like a whiny bab-</p><p>“Are you gonna pull your harness up or wait for Ferdinand to do it for you?”</p><p>Ferdinand makes a weird noise in his throat. Hubert sputters, nearly losing his balance as he uses one hand to pull up the leg loops hastily. He releases his grip on Ferdinand’s shoulders just as fast, letting the man finally stand. Just how long had they been in that position? How long had Caspar been watching? And has Ferdinand’s face always been this red?</p><p>“Thank you,” Hubert manages.</p><p>Ferdinand clears his throat before grinning. “Never a problem.”</p><p>Hubert grins back before busying himself with tightening his diap- <em> harness </em>. Looking at his companion any longer would surely distract him. “Do I have it on right?”</p><p>Ferdinand nods. “I think so. It should be fine now,” then he laughs, melodious and beautiful, “allow me to be the first to say how <em> dashing </em> it looks on you.”</p><p>His cheeks color against his will. “You’re in a very mocking mood today, aren’t you? Rather rude.”</p><p>Ferdinand shrugs innocently. "For someone who'd insisted so much about how we didn't need to celebrate your birthday, you're relying on it heavily to get you out of our usual banter," his eyes sparkle mischievously under the fluorescent lights.</p><p>Hubert allows himself a wry smile. "Just finally feeling the festivity, I suppose. It happens after being brainwashed by two hours of Disney music-"</p><p>"We listened to pop music too!"</p><p>"Carly Rae Jepsen was <em> not </em> an improvement." It really wasn't. When <em> Call Me Maybe </em> had played the fourth time around, he'd considered jumping out of the van.</p><p>Ferdinand gasps. "Don't let Petra hear you say that."</p><p>"I wouldn't have to hold my tongue if you'd all introduce her to <em> better </em> music-"</p><p>Ferdinand rolls his eyes and tuts. "I'm not taking this from someone who listens to <em> Evanescence</em>." </p><p>A dry chuckle. "Oh, and I'm supposed to take this from someone who listens to Taylor-"</p><p>"Don't you <em> dare </em> slander Taylor Swift. I don't care if it's your birthday, Hubert, I'd <em> never </em> forgive you."</p><p>Ferdinand has his hands on his hips, an expression of pouty anger on his face and Huber can’t help it. He ends up bursting in a fit quiet laughter, eyes shutting as he throws his head back the slightest bit. Of all the things they’d argued about, <em> this,</em> by far has been the most ridiculous.</p><p>(He doesn’t notice the way Ferdinand’s breath hitches before he suffers his own fit of laughter, doesn’t notice the fresh redness that erupts back on his face.)</p><p>“Ferdinand! Hubert!” Caspar’s voice booms again, significantly more irritated. They stop laughing.</p><p>“Stop flirting already! You can do that later, I wanna climb a wall!" </p><p>Hubert grits his teeth as Ferdinand sighs. “I guess we shouldn’t keep them waiting any longer, should we?” he asks Hubert shyly and he sighs.</p><p>“I guess not.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Hubert is going to die.</p><p>He’s not exaggerating. Here it was. His cause of death looming before him threateningly like it <em> knew </em> . Which is ridiculous, he knows, since it's an inanimate object after all. <em> Just </em> an inanimate object. This fucking wall and, <em> Sothis' tits,</em> the <em> length </em> of it. This place was wider than their university's shitty theater, what the fuck.</p><p>The sound of Dorothea complaining about just that is drowned by the pure static filling Hubert's mind.</p><p>Here's the thing: he'd been living in his own little corner of denial up until this point. Even when Hubert had been stuffed into a van and subjected to a special brand of psychological torture, the full weight of their destination never really sank in. It did a little when his feet had made contact with the concrete of the parking lot. Then a little more when he’d finally put on his harness.</p><p>And now it’s all suddenly terrifyingly real as he stares up at the… was it 50 feet tall? Yes, this 50 feet tall fucking wall littered with rocks you’d typically see at the bottom of a fish tank. Hubert shudders. <em> Bottom</em>. He’s going to fall, he’s going to <em> die- </em></p><p>“Hubert,” Edelgard says softly, taking hold of his arm, “you’re shaking.”</p><p>“Nice observation,” he grits out, eyes still glued to the wall as Caspar starts his ascent like an excitable little monkey. Linhardt yawns as he clutches a rope apparently secured to the other man’s harness. “What is Linhardt doing?”</p><p>“He’s Caspar’s belayer,” Ferdinand pipes up, joining the conversation smoothly, “belaying is a rope system implemented to protect a climber in the event of a fall. You see those things at the top of the wall?” </p><p>Edelgard and Hubert look up to where he’s pointing and nod in unison. Some pieces of metal stick out from the wall, little loops, if Hubert’s vision is accurate.</p><p>“Those are anchored to it. You connect your rope to it and someone, your belayer, takes hold of it or connects it to their own harness from the bottom to control your fall.”</p><p>Hubert blinks. “Are you telling me,” he begins slowly, “all I’d have to rely on in case I fall is my belayer’s grip?”</p><p>Dorothea and Edelgard avoid his gaze. Ferdinand colors.</p><p>“Well, there are some cushions at the bottom,” he says quietly and Hubert thinks he may just faint.</p><p>“Let’s steer you away from those ones,” Dorothea takes hold of one shoulder, Edelgard following as they steer him to another section of walls. He lets himself be guided dumbly. He’s vaguely aware of how Petra forces Caspar down so they can follow and Hubert allows himself to take pleasure in the yelp the man makes as he lands on his ass.</p><p>“This may be more your speed,” Edelgard says when they stop walking and Hubert doesn’t understand because he’s still looking at <em> another </em> fucking wall.</p><p>“This one is only 30 feet, Hubie,” Dorothea supplies helpfully. Ah. He guesses that eases his nerves a little. Barely. Not at all.</p><p>He swallows. “I-”</p><p>“I can be your belayer if you’d like, Hubert.”</p><p>He turns to Ferdinand. The man fidgets under his gaze. “Are you sure? I couldn’t ask that of you.”</p><p>Ferdinand shakes his head. “Don’t worry. It wouldn’t be a hassle. I- <em> We,</em>” he coughs awkwardly, “pressured you into this. Let me ease your worries.”</p><p>Hubert takes another uneasy glance at the wall. </p><p>He could run. He knows they’d chase him, that Petra could probably catch up into him in an instant, but they’d have to stop pushing. Because Hubert feared this wall so much, he actually had to <em> run away </em> from it. They’d be dicks to prod him any further after that. Dicks not to understand and Hubert knows for a fact that they are anything but. </p><p>Ugh, but the <em> disappointment.</em></p><p>There’s a special kind of expression of silent dismay Edelgard adapts when Hubert’s done something that’s made her sad. Another one that’s unique to their entire group, something akin to pity and Hubert <em> hates </em> when he’s the one it’s directed at. </p><p>Then, of course, another type that’s unique only to Ferdinand. It’s the one he hates to see the most. Smile strained with eyes less bright than usual. </p><p>He sighs.</p><p>“Fine, ok, let’s do this.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Hubert’s certain his legs have never buckled this way before.</p><p>“Anytime you’re ready,” Ferdinand says softly behind him. In his hand is a rope connected to Hubert’s harness, his lifeline, well, not really, a soft landing from 30 feet was surely survivable but he didn’t want to dwell on that.</p><p>“Can it be never?"</p><p>A pause. “If you really want then yes.”</p><p>Hubert closes his eyes, taking a calming breath. Why did he always have to be so damn understanding? “I’m sure it’s a little late for that now though, don’t you think?”</p><p>“We’ll understand-”</p><p>“Do make sure your grip is strong,” he cuts in, reigning in his trembling as he steps forward to take a rock in his hand. </p><p>Ferdinand blinks before he nods vigorously. “You can count on me.”</p><p>Hopefully, Hubert could also count on <em> himself.</em></p><p>He brings a cautious foot up another rock. Then lifts his other hand to grip another, higher than the one his first hand had reached. Then another foot up and, <em> wow</em>, here he was now. Barely above the ground, but above it nonetheless. An accomplishment. <em> Progress.</em></p><p>“Go, Hubert!” Caspar yells enthusiastically. Petra joins in, whooping before Dorothea shushes them.</p><p>Climbing, Hubert slowly learns, is a very simple, organized process. </p><p>A hand up then a foot up, another hand then another foot. Try not to tremble as you repeat. Don’t look down. Don’t focus on how far the cushion seem now or how your shoes sometimes slip across the rocks. Or how your hands seem to be too sweaty for this. Or how uncomfortable the harness feels as you go higher, shaking seemingly getting worse, but, at the same time, fading away.</p><p>The experience still feels entirely too foreign and, sometimes, it feels like your limbs are on autopilot and your mind is somewhere else before the feel of another rock brings you back to reality. Another hand, another foot, another hand, another foot.</p><p>If you really need something to think about then just think about the rope connecting you and someone on the ground. Someone you know is not going to fail you, who has <em> never </em> failed you when the situation requires it. Focus on what comes <em> after.</em> When you’re back on the ground and your friends can finally get off your back about being a stick in the mud on your birthday of all things. When you officially have one less fear.</p><p>“Hubert, you’re almost there!”</p><p>Huh, with your fear of heights eliminated, what else did you fear anyway? Nothing comes to mind. Sure, Edelgard could be scary when pissed off enough, Dorothea equally so. Fear’s too strong a word for something like those though.</p><p>“He’s so close!”</p><p>Or maybe not. Bernadetta says she fears you on a near daily basis after all. Perhaps the word <em> could </em> be equated to “scared.” Or maybe Bernadetta just feared you <em>that </em> much-</p><p>“Hubie, <em> Sothis,</em> you’ve done it!”</p><p>Hubert hadn’t even been aware he’d closed his eyes, but when he opens them and tilts his head to the side, he’s staring at the little metal ring the rope connecting him and Ferdinand is looped into and, holy fuck, <em> does that mean</em>?</p><p>“You’ve made it to the top, Hubert! Amazing!” Edelgard yells up joyfully. Caspar and Petra cheer in unison as Dorothea’s laughter rings in the air, punctuated by Linhardt’s startled yawn and Bernadetta’s joyful, yet loud, squeak.</p><p>What did Ferdinand think, he wonders and, for the first time, Hubert looks down.</p><p>Ferdinand is staring up at him, eyes wide with pride and wonder. His mouth is contorted into a big grin, bright and toothy and the sight of it nearly takes Hubert’s breath away. In fact, he almost even forgets he’s 30 feet off the ground. Maybe that’s why looking down doesn’t seem so scary anymore. Still terrifying of course, but less. He grins as he takes in Edelgard’s proud smile. Definitely less.</p><p>“Can I come down now?” he says in the most deadpan way he can manage and everyone below laughs.</p><p>The descent is easier. Caspar yells at him to just hop down little by little, but Hubert would rather die than actually do that, so he settles for the methodical way down, sped up by his memory of where the rocks he’d stepped on were and how he can actually stomach looking down now. Hand, foot, hand, foot, hand, foot-</p><p>“Hey, Ferdie, can I try holding the rope?”</p><p>“Wait, Caspar, <em> no- </em>”</p><p>“Caspar!”</p><p>Hubert isn’t deaf to the commotion below, so of course he panics. Visibly. His legs tremble as he focuses on getting down as fast as possible. What the <em> fuck </em> was Caspar going to do-</p><p>His blood runs cold at how violently the rope around his harness starts to shake and, Sothis, he is going to <em> kill </em> Caspar. Castrate him with Edelgard’s unreasonably expensive novelty axe. Borrow one of Ferdinand’s horses to trample him with. Smother him with one of Linhardt’s pillo-</p><p>Hubert loses both his footing and grip.</p><p>“Hubert!”</p><p>The landing is a lot more… rough than he’d expected. Hubert had estimated a good 10 feet separating him and the ground before everything had gone wrong. Surely a pleasant enough landing with the sizable cushion. So he falls, falls, and <em> falls- </em></p><p>Except a burst of pain explodes on one side of Hubert’s body and when he opens his eyes (again, when had he closed them?), he nearly jumps away from Ferdinand’s startled, fearful form.</p><p>“What are you-”</p><p>“Are you alright?!” </p><p>Hubert lets himself be sat up, Ferdinand’s hands flying across his face and chest to check for any injuries. <em> Fuck</em>, what is this? Had there been no cushion all along? Had Hubert died and gone to heaven? </p><p>Face flaming, he grabs Ferdinand by the wrists. “Ferdinand, I’m fine. What in Sothis’ name were you thinking?”</p><p>Probably realizing himself, Ferdinand flushes, “The cushion- it,” he sputters, “it looked like it wouldn’t catch you and,” he seems to forget his shyness as he points a triumphant finger at Hubert, “I was right!”</p><p>Hubert blinks.</p><p>“You thought the cushion wouldn’t catch me and your first instinct was to <em> dive in </em>and do it instead?”</p><p>“Of course-”</p><p>“-rather than just grabbing my rope back from Caspar?”</p><p>Ferdinand freezes, flushing further.</p><p>“Well- I- when you put it like that-”</p><p>“Hubert, are you okay?!”</p><p>The next thing he knows, he’s being poked and prodded by the girls, even Bernadetta taking initiative to lift Hubert’s arm feebly. Then Caspar is apologizing to him profusely, rope still clutched tightly in his hand as Linhardt and Petra walk over to check on him too. Without much words, he waves their concern away with only one thought in mind.</p><p>He would most definitely volunteer to be Caspar’s belayer at one point.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Shouldn’t you be enjoying the heights with the others?”</p><p>“What can I say? I suppose the ground is just as thrilling.”</p><p>Hubert lets out an amused chuckle as Ferdinand goes to sit next to him. </p><p>After his fall, Hubert had made the very wise decision to sit out the rest of the walls, choosing to settle a considerable distance away as he watched everyone else enjoy. He’d indulged them earlier by climbing a few more walls, but never making it to the top. There was only so much progress one could make in a day. Hubert would gladly cap his fear at 30 feet, thank you very much.</p><p>If he’s being completely honest, Hubert’s a little surprised Ferdinand hadn’t joined him sooner. What with all the nervous glances and lip-biting in his direction. Annoyingly endearing of him to do so.</p><p>“It’s not your fault, you know.”</p><p>Ferdinand startles. “I- what?”</p><p>Hubert nods. “Earlier with Caspar. I assume that’s why you came over.”</p><p>“Ah, in part, yes, but I actually have another confession to make,” Ferdinand meets his eyes hesitantly and Hubert feels his breath hitch.</p><p>The wording, <em> fuck,</em> he shouldn’t get his hopes up. It was just the wording. Surely Ferdinand wasn’t actually going to <em> confess </em>. Romantically. To Hubert. Impossible. Beyond imagination.</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>Ferdinand gulps under the weight of his gaze. “Well, uh, you see… I… I may be- I <em> am </em> actually the one who, er…. well-”</p><p>Hubert doesn’t think he’s ever seen the man so… nervous before. The literal ball of sunshine always exuded confidence whenever Hubert saw him. Smiles always so wide and cheery as he brightened everyone’s day like the sun did to th- <em> holy fuck </em>, he’s gotten so damn cheesy, what the fuck. He’s never going to Broadway plays with Dorothea again.</p><p>“Ferdinand, with all due respect,” he narrows his eyes in question, “<em>do </em> get on with it.”</p><p>“I was the one who wanted to take you here!”</p><p>Hubert blinks.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Ferdinand takes a breath. “It was me. I planned this. I thought it would be good for you, you know? And it was! For a while,” his face falls, voice taking a sad, frantic edge, “you looked so happy when you got to the top of that wall and then I just had to let Caspar grab the rope and then you fell. Hubert, you <em> fell </em> and then I couldn’t stop myself from running over instead of doing the <em> smart </em> thing-”</p><p>“Ferdinand-”</p><p>“-and just grabbing the rope back from Caspar and I <em> ruined </em> it-”</p><p>“Ferdinand-”</p><p>“-I ruined it. Hubert, I’m so sorry. I should’ve never-”</p><p>“<em> Ferdie </em>.”</p><p>Ferdinand finally clamps his mouth shut at the endearment, face coloring a tad bit as he meets Hubert’s eyes.</p><p>He knows he’s red. Hubert knows his face is probably a fucking tomato right now because <em> how could it not be</em>? He’d just found out it was Ferdinand who’d actually gone and put in the effort of planning him a party. Ferdinand who’d wanted so desperately for him to have a good time, who’d gone the extra mile to make it meaningful like the horrible sap he is and, <em> Sothis </em>, how he loves this part of him. Loves it even if he thinks it’s cheesy and emotional-</p><p>“Thank you,” Hubert finally manages, only sounding a bit winded.</p><p>Ferdinand frowns. “But-”</p><p>“No, I had fun. The climb was… nice,” Hubert says, actually meaning it, “you were right, it was a great opportunity. My fea- <em> aversion </em> to heights has lessened because of the experience. For that, I have to thank you.”</p><p>Ferdinand, despite perking up slightly as he spoke, still looks unconvinced. “But you fell.”</p><p>“And you caught me,” Hubert tells him, chancing a smile, “daresay that just made the whole thing better.”</p><p>He doesn’t know where that remark had come from, but Hubert has absolutely no regrets in using it when Ferdinand squeaks, face flushing darker. How was he so adorable? </p><p>There is a pause. Hubert holds his breath as he waits for the other man to speak.</p><p>“Well, I’m glad I did it then,” Ferdinand finally says, soft and timid, “and I’m glad you had fun, Hubert.” </p><p>Hubert smiles. “I’m glad too. Thank you for planning this, Ferdinand,” he says sincerely.</p><p>Ferdinand returns his smile. </p><p>“Not a problem.”</p><p>They enjoy a companionable silence then, only interrupted by their friends’ yells. Linhardt manages to fall asleep climbing a wall, Petra having to come up and retrieve him after the staff had firmly said no to Caspar’s suggestion of just <em> dropping </em> him in his haste for his turn to climb another wall. Edelgard and Dorothea take turns being Bernie’s belayer, the other cheering the girl on when it wasn’t their turn holding the rope.</p><p>This is nice, Hubert thinks, watching everyone look so carefree and joyous, laughter ringing in the air.</p><p>This is nice, Hubert thinks as he feels the warmth of Ferdinand’s hand clasp his own, warm and anchoring, punctuated by the shy glance he chances at Hubert and the warm beam that accompanies it.</p><p>This is nice, Hubert thinks as Caspar wastes no time pointing out their adjoined hands loudly and Hubert, in response, stands up and walks over to grab the rope from Linhardt’s weak belaying grip only to let go of it completely. </p><p>Despite it not even being noon yet, Hubert’s quite certain this has been the best celebration he’s had in a while.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this was really fun to write tbh hope y'all enjoyed reading and tune into the rest of my hubert week pieces uwu</p><p>kudos and comments appreciated!</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://twitter.com/trixstarsss">my twitter!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>